This Program Project consists of four individual related research projects and three cores. This core oversees the administrative needs of the program. The Program Project director (Dr. Nelson) will maintain a staff who are responsible for financial records, progress reports, internal documents necessary for the functioning of the program project, and basic computer hardware and software support. Given that two subcontracts (Project 2 Subcontract with the University of Washington and Core B Subcontract with Cornell University) are off-site, it will be crucial that communication between the projects and Core members and these external individuals be at its maximum level. Therefore, the Administrative Core will be responsible for fostering electronic means of inter-Project/Core communication and scheduling semi-annual retreats that will assemble all the Pis to discuss the progress of the Program Project. At the University of Vermont, the Administrative Core will schedule the monthly Program Project meeting as well as arrange for the scheduled Internal and External Advisory Committee meetings. The Core will also schedule at least 6 research seminars from internationally recognized scientists outside of the University, whose expertise complements the research interests of the Program Project. The Core will provide secretarial and administrative assistance to the Internal and External Advisory Committee. Manuscripts, progress reports, budgets, personnel recruitment, and assistance with other matters and documents intrinsic to the program will be handled by personnel within the Core. Individual principal investigators are responsible for the scientific progress of the functional units they direct and for utilizing the budgets involved. The Program Project Director will critically review, for approval or disapproval, all significant personnel changes (changes in rank, percent effort, persons involved, etc.), all major shifts of money from one listed in the budget of this proposal.